Adventures with Gods
by Harpiebird
Summary: Lately, Hermione Granger is getting a lot of attention from the gods. Series of different fanfics of Hermione and a god from Mythology. Ares, Hades, Eros aka Cupid, Set, Anubis, Zeus, etc.
1. Ares: Greek Valerian

**Adventures with the Gods**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone.

**A/N:** I was looking at a prompt table and I saw they had these names of gods, and I suddenly thought, wouldn't that be fun if Hermione was with them? Evil chuckle Hopefully someone will like this idea, I'm not quite sure when I'll update this or not, but I will try to get new stories if I feel inspired.

**Pairing:** Ares/Hermione

**Warnings:** Adult Content! I may suck at writing it, but that doesn't stop me, lol.

- - -

She definitely wasn't the best warrior woman on the war field, but he couldn't help but admire her strength and bravery. Her magical powers were strong thanks to her years of training and studying further into spells. She wasn't one of the most beautiful humans ever created, but she was a rare sight nowadays. The loyalty and strength of will stronger then many of her kind… her knowledge brought her strength that he loved to watch. Her opponents had no chance at winning; she took them down before they could take her down.

What amazed him was that she had prayed out to him to give her strength with the battle against the pathetic mutated human called Voldemort. Not many humans still pray to the Greek Gods. Even fewer still believed in them. Even if records had shown they existed, the humans of this time believed them to be made up – stories to explain the things they did not understand long ago. He would gladly make them understand just exactly how real they were if it wasn't for Zeus banning him to do so. Not that he followed many rules. He went into human battles – it calmed him, in a manner of speaking, to fight. He took women when he felt like it not that was against the rules – only thing was the women couldn't know he was a god or be with him more then a few night stands.

But strangely he didn't care about the rules when it came to Hermione. The war she had been was over finally and her side won thanks to his help. They were now all going to bed to rest. He smiled as he saw her take off her dirty and bloody clothes and took a shower to scrub off all the grim from the battle. He watched attentively as she rubbed the sponge against her skin.

He watched as she got in bed naked, too tired from the battle to put on any clothing. He smiled. _Perfect._

In a blink of an eye, before she could fall asleep, he stood there in all his glory in human form in front of her. She gasped in surprise and tried to grab her wand. Without any sign or motion from him, the wand moved far out of her grasp. He crawled into her bed and kissed her. The blanket on top of her disappeared, and he smiled as he glanced at her beautiful body.

He could feel she tried to fight giving in, but with him holding onto her and his kiss deepening, she moaned and started to kiss back. He moved his lips toward her ears and whispered softly, "Thanks for praying to me."

Sure she wasn't supposed to know what he was or what he was talking about, but she opened her eyes in surprise and recognition. Before she could say anything, however, he continued kissing her down towards her breasts, which hardened at the sensation. She moaned in pleasure and grabbed the bed sheet through clenched teeth. She moaned even louder as he brushed his fingers against her womanhood. When he buried one finger inside her, she came with a scream. He chuckled softly at her entrance, causing shivers down her spine and inside her body.

After she came again, he moved back to kiss her lips and moved her legs wide apart. Without breaking the kiss he buried himself deep inside her, breaking through her hymen. She had moaned in pain against his lips as he did so, but to his pleasure she met his rhythm without taking a break for the pain. Instead, she dug her fingernails in his back, causing him to moan at the pleasure that caused. He moved inside her harder and faster as she wrapped her legs around him. As his fingers started to massage her breasts, he felt she was about to come again - he quickened his speed and came with her.

Collapsing against the bed, Hermione dropped her legs from around him and closed her eyes as she tried to hold onto the pleasure she had received. _If sex was always this good, why the hell had she been waiting so long?_ She thought while she was sane at the moment. She felt lips on her breasts again and moaned as she opened her eyes. He was still inside her – still _hard_. She could hardly believe it, but then he _was_ a god. She still could barely believe he was here, and with her. But as he continued pleasuring her, her thoughts dispersed again and she pulled his face towards her again to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he began to move inside her again – this time slow and steady. If it was even possible, it brought even more pleasure as she climaxed again.

She lost count on how many times she came that night in his arms. She was surprised she wasn't tired from how many times they had sex. She wondered briefly if this was dream during the times he let her take a breather, but then he had used his tongue to pleasure places she hadn't dreamed anyone would do to her. It was _definitely_ not a dream she had concluded.

When she did finally fell asleep, he was behind her spooning her. She never wanted that feeling to leave. But she doubted this was more then a one night thing.

A few hours later as she woke, she found her room the same as it was last night so at first she thought last night was an actually a dream. That is, until she saw a banquet of Greek Valerian flowers in a beautiful ancient Greek styled vase on her nightstand. She also found that her blanket was no where in sight. She laughed and smiled as she smelled the flowers. Her body ached from the night's activity, but Hermione didn't care at all.

**THE END.**


	2. Hades: Animam Edere Saeptumi

**Adventures with the Gods**

**Summary:** To save Ron, Hermione is willing to sacrifice anything. What does Hades want?

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Intended: Hades/Hermione

**A/N:** I don't usually write for Ron/Hermione (personally I'm really angry she ended up with him), so this is new for me but I wanted some canon in this story. Thanks for all reviews so far! I appreciate it and hope you like this chapter. For those who liked Ares & Hermione together, don't worry, I'll be writing more of them together. I also plan to write another Hades/Hermione one, if you're interested.

**Warnings:** Some 6th Book Spoilers. Character Death.

- - -

Hermione couldn't breathe, couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything, as she watched Ron's body slump to the ground. That's when everything became blurred as she ran to Ron's lifeless body; crying hysterically. She couldn't handle it. He couldn't be dead, she wouldn't believe that. Ronald Weasley, the one person she loved more then being alive and books, was dead. She grabbed him and held him burring her head into his now cold-like neck, crying and rocking him. "Please, come back to me Ron. I love you, _please_! I'll do anything, please come back to me."

"Anything you say?"

The voice pierced her very mind; scared that a Death Eater was behind her, she glanced up with her wand at the ready, mentally scolding herself. _Stupid Hermione, going to get yourself killed if you don't start paying attention!_

But when she looked away from Ron's dead body, she saw that she wasn't in the battle field against Voldemort and his followers. Instead she was in a cave like room. Turning around she found a very tall man, with black toga like robes on. He laughed, which reminded her much of Voldemort's but in another way not.

"Who are you?! Where am I?"

The man smirked at that, but simply answered, "Hades."

Her mind began to spin at that answer… _how could that be possible? The ancient Greek gods weren't real… were they?_ It was then that a loud scream sounded in the room and a whitish mist came out of no where and flew straight past the man and the balcony behind him and went down below into what sounded like water. Hermione lowered her wand in surprise. This reminded her of that Muggle animated movie she saw the summer before last with her little cousin.

"Yes, some humans get some details right – sometimes." The voice of Hades was very deep and husky sounding to Hermione, she shivered slightly at it – it was nothing like the comical voice of the actor who played him in the movie. "Now, how about we get down to business?"

Hermione didn't say anything as Hades walked closer to her – she wasn't sure what to do. But she saw he was rather handsome but deathly pale and had long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. A shiver went down her spine again as she watched him.

He stood a foot away from her. "So you want your poor lover boy to come back alive and well?" Hermione nodded in reply… she wanted him be alive – she knew she wanted it with all her heart.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked gravely, standing up. "My soul?"

Hades laughed at that. "Child, I will have your soul. Just not now. No, what I need is Voldemort."

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. "What? Why? _How_?"

"Tom Riddle has been eluding me and his death for a long time now." For the first time she thought she saw anger flash in Hades' face, but it disappeared before she could blink. "You and Harry Potter have destroyed all the horcruxes that Riddle has created. All I need you to do is to make sure Potter lives and kills Riddle. Then I need _you_ to say a simple spell that will bind his soul together and allowing him to finally meet my door."

"That's it?" Hermione's voice sounded surprised.

Hades smirk widened as he glanced down at her. "For now."

Hermione nodded, of course that wouldn't be the end. "What is the spell?"

"Animam edere saeptumi."

"How can I make sure Harry will kill Voldemort?" She questioned softly.

"Simply protect him, and make sure no one makes any sneak attacks." He stated simply, as he stepped closer towards her. "That's all for now. I'll be seeing you Hermione." Hades whispered, and before she could say anything she was once again on the battle field where Harry and Voldemort was throwing curses at each other.

Knowing what she had to do she glanced around the field and found several Death Eaters ready to curse Harry in the back. Without another thought she used the strongest spell binding curses she knew and as she saw the one who had killed Ron, she couldn't stop herself from saying the killing curse on him. Turning back, she took down several more Death Eaters without having so much a guilty thought of having just killed a man.

Several minutes later it was finally just her, Harry, and Voldemort left. The others were far away. She guarded Harry's back just like Hades told her to do. It was then that she heard and saw Harry finally scream Avada Kedavra toward Voldemort, who had fallen backward thanks to one of the trick bombs that Fred and George Weasley created to help the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters. Her breath caught as she saw Voldemort's body slump to the ground, unmoving. A voice boomed inside her mind, screaming 'now!'

Before Harry could do anything – slumping to the ground or even take a breath. Hermione ran closer to Voldemort's body, to make sure the spell hit him. She screamed with all her heart and mind, "Animam edere saeptumi!"

Voldemort's body glowed a white before disappearing, leaving a white mist where the body had been. A few seconds later it too disappeared. She heard an echo of a scream that sounded strangely like Voldemort's voice.

Taking that as Hades letting her know that she did right, Hermione finally fell to her knees and began sobbing. A few minutes later Harry wrapped his arms around her, hugging her – trying to calm her.

That was the end of Voldemort. Forever. Ron would be safe and alive now – probably not even knowing he had died or what she had done for him. Hermione knew he would never know – she certainly would never tell him or anyone else. Hermione Granger wasn't sure what else Hades wanted from her, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

**THE END.**


	3. Hades: Payment

**Adventures with the Gods**

**Summary:** To save Ron, Hermione was willing to sacrifice anything… but now Hades is back. Is she willing to give him what he wants[Sequel to _**Animam Edere Saeptumi**_

**Pairings:** Hades/Hermione, Ron/Hermione

**A/N:** I've finally got to write a sequel to _**Animam Edere Saeptumi**_. I hope you all enjoy and keep reading for other mythical gods loving Hermione. I hope to write more Hermione/gods soon… I just don't know when or if I'll get inspired.

**Warnings:** Adult Content!

**- Payment -**

Hermione smiled nervously up at Ginny Weasley through the mirror. Ginny, shook her head, laughing.

"Hermione, you look beautiful… Ron will love it." Ginny stated, trying to reassure the blushing bride-to-be.

"I know, it's just nerve racking, you know? In less then an hour I'll be married and be a partner to somebody the rest of my life," Hermione answered, brushing a stand of hair out of her face.

"Hermione, you'll be a great wife, you've already been a great wife to him since you two met. I highly doubt anything different will happen once you two are really married." Ginny said, gently grabbing Hermione's banquet of flowers.

Hermione nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Right."

"Look, I better go and see if its time yet, alright? I'll come back to let you know and everything will be perfect. Hermione," Ginny frowned as she saw her friend's pale face, "you going to alright? I'll be right back."

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Ginny nodded, smiling reassuringly, and left the room. Hermione moved to the window, and looked up to the sky.

Hermione breathed in deeply, as her nerves started to make her feel sick… she wanted so desperately to run away. She thought she would feel better, marrying Ron, but she couldn't have been more wrong. All she could feel toward the wedding was that it wasn't right… She felt guilty – she had thoughts of leaving since they started the wedding plans. Even thoughts of leaving Ron forever since the initial relief that he was alive left her.

It had been about a year since the Voldemort was defeated, thanks to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. As well as the god of the underworld, Hades. As much as she tried to, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of him. She knew payment for the soul of Ron would not be enough for Voldemort's… not to a god at least. She just wasn't sure what Hades might want or need from _her_. She was just a human, a witch, but still human and it wasn't like she was the most beautiful of them.

She glanced over to clock and realized it had stopped moving, grasping, she turned around and found herself in front of Hades himself. Although she expected it, he still managed to cause a grasp to come from her. He smirked.

He moved closer to her, and she could suddenly hear soft music playing and she felt slightly colder. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she realized she wasn't at the church any more. It looked like a dark cave that was lit by candles and was much different then the the one she had first been in with him. The next thing she noticed, when she glanced down at herself, was that she was suddenly _very_ naked. She didn't notice anything else because he suddenly was in front of her, blocking any and all view of the room.

Thoughts to run away was chased away when he brought his lips to capture hers. Thoughts of anything _but_ his lips were chased away. Underneath the intensity of the kiss, she knew she should feel horrible… and guilty to be allowing anyone but Ron kiss her, but for a reason she couldn't describe she didn't care. She just didn't care.

She moved her arms around his shoulders, running her hands through his long black hair. As he pulled away from the kiss, she groaned angrily, but ended up groaning in pleasure as he moved his lips down her neck and chest to her breasts. Never had she felt such pleasure then right then… it felt as if there was suddenly thousands of tongues licking every inch of her body.

Before she even realized it, he had her pressed down in the silk sheets of his bed and crying out in pleasure as he entered her. He broke through her hymen as he buried himself inside her. Before she could feel any pain, however, the thousands of tongues started licking every pleasure spot in her body again, and she came to a climax.

Opening her eyes, wanting to look at him, she saw he smiled at her before capturing her lips again. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he moved in and out of her, which brought more pleasure to her then she thought possible. Hades, for several pleasurable more minutes for Hermione, kept going as she met climax after climax. After what seemed hours to Hermione, he finally allowed himself to climax inside her, causing Hermione to scream out at the unbelievable feeling it caused.

After the pleasure high faded, Hermione breathed in deeply, feeling out of breath but very satisfied. As she shifted her eyes to meet his, it was then that she realized he was still hard and she smiled softly. He smirked in response and started rocking inside her again.

Hermione arched up in pleasure as he started to move harder inside her. She moaned out his name as she climaxed, causing him to move even harder and faster then before.

"Hades… uh," she grunted as his body slammed inside hers again, "oh… god…" She cried out, "don't stop!" before climaxing again.

Hades continued, relentlessly, until he too finally climaxed, but not until he made Hermione climax several more times.

She wanted to continue… begged him to continue, but he grinned and then everything disappeared. And suddenly she was back in the room where she had gotten ready in for her wedding. She found she was still out of breath but dressed as she had been before.

She couldn't describe how much she felt alive and horny at the same time. She wanted desperately for him to come back to her – take her away with him forever and never let her leave.

Ginny entered the room, smiling happily, "the song's about to start! Come on!"

_A choice…_ something whispered inside her mind, _stay there and be married or leave and be here with me._

Before Ginny could even blink, Hermione ran out of the room and out of the church. Ginny rushed behind her, "Hermione! What are you doing!?! _HERMIONE_!"

Hermione turned back, calling to her best friend… "I'm sorry! I just can't! Please understand! I just can't marry Ron!"

And Ginny was left speechless as Hermione's body was suddenly surrounded by blue flame and she disappeared into nothing.

**THE END.**


End file.
